


Strike A Pose

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, break-up, elounor is brief, happy larry ending, larry stylinson - Freeform, older!harry, photographer!harry, proposal, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is one of the worlds most well known photographers. Models kill to be in front of his lens though 99% of them don't stand a chance. Harry is picky and it's rare a model meets his standards. So what happens when Louis Tomlinson takes his girlfriend Eleanor to an open model audition when Harry announces he's searching for the next big thing? Will Harry accept Eleanor or will he accept the person that didn't really audition - Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought that popped into my head so I went with it and this is the result lol. Enjoy! :) xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

He doesn't know why he agreed to do this though he guesses it's just because he's trying to be a good boyfriend and help his girlfriend out. The thing is, he is so, so, so sick of hearing about Harry Styles the famous photographer calling open auditions in search of the next greatest model or whatever. He's been hearing about it from Eleanor ever since she saw the bloody video on youtube. And he's been hearing it from everyone else too everywhere he goes.

"Did you hear about Harry Styles? He's having open auditions!"

"Are you trying out!? He's so tough, I heard he rarely picks anyone."

"Harry Styles is having open auditions! Oh. My. Gosh!"

It's quite literally ALL he's heard about for the past three weeks and he is so ready for the auditions to be done.

So that's how he found himself in a room full of girls and the occasional guy, 99% of them hopefuls to be Harry's next model. He sees a few of the guys pinching the bridges of their noses and he knows they're stuck in between a rock and a hard spot just like him. Go and be supportive but bored to death or don't go and hear about it later when she comes home yelling about how he should have been there.

There's good and bad news though.

The bad news is there's probably a thousand hopefuls here. The good news is that they're coming out in tears as fast as they went in with smiles. Still, Eleanor is number 799 and they're only at 109 right now.

By the time Harry's assistant calls Eleanor's number, Louis is ready to pull his hair out. He's beyond thankful that some of the hopefuls have left after another one of Harry's assistants came out and told everyone with a number higher than 800 to leave.

He's literally only seen two people out of the 798 people that have been in come out practically exploding with happiness because Harry accepted them.

One of them had been 21 year old Zayn Malik. Louis had been chatting with the gorgeous raven haired model and his partner Liam while he sat there and waited. The other had been a girl who had been there with her mum. The girl had literally come out of the room doing cartwheels because she was so happy and Louis had to admit, he understood why the girl was accepted. She was stunning in every manner, from head to toe - everything about her said model.

Louis kissed Eleanor's cheek and held onto her purse while she walked back into the room.

*~*

Eleanor walked into the room. A cat walk set up had been set up from the entrance, each model expected to walk it like the runway. She came to a stop at the X marked on the floor in front of Harry's desk.

Harry's eyebrow was quirked up and he let his eyes rake over her. He motioned for Niall, the other photographer at Styles Horan Modeling Company to come out. Harry watched with sharp eyes as Niall held up the camera to his eye.

"Pose." Harry ordered.

Eleanor stumbled into a pose and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sultry look to the camera. Now." He demanded.

He rolled his eyes again as he watched Eleanor bite her lip and narrow her eyes some. Typical. Simply an amateur pose.

"I've seen enough." Harry said and Niall stepped off to the side. "Last test. Pretend you're on the runway. Walk the cat walk again and work the floor like a stage. Listen to the music."

Eleanor scurried to the door and the music started playing. She walked the cat walk again and posed randomly, trying to keep in time with the beat of the music. Every time she stumbled or got off beat Harry rolled his eyes. He signaled for the music to be turned off and Eleanor stopped in the middle, on the X once again.

"Niall are there no talented people in this country!?" Harry groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"No." Niall scoffed, flipping through the pictures he had snapped of Eleanor, them being displayed on a computer screen in front of Harry.

"It says here you've done modeling before?" Harry questioned looking down at the sheet with facts about Eleanor, everything from height, to weight, to prior jobs.

"Um yes, I was a Hollister model." She answered.

Harry let out a huff of laughter with Niall. "Bottom of the food chain, it explains so, so much!"

"Um?" Eleanor trailed off.

"Listen. You're pretty but you are even below amateur level really when it comes down to it. You stumble and you can't stay on beat. I've had people that never modeled before do better. Your cat walk isn't nearly strong enough, you carry no air of dominance. Every model should own the cat walk. They should demand all attention be on them and quite frankly with you, a fly would probably demand more attention." Harry stated bluntly.

"I don't - I..." Eleanor stuttered with blurry eyes.

"Okay, here it is, real simple... don't quit your day job. Bye." Harry said rolling his eyes and turning to talk to Niall.

Eleanor let out a sob and ran from the room.

*~*

Louis tapped his foot on the floor. He was so sick of sitting here in this uncomfortable chair and all the others have gone home, including Zayn and Liam after Zayn had filled out a couple forms for the company.

He's been up since way too early this morning to get in the long ass line to get in here, he's hungry, and his ass his numb and all those things make him grumpy. He's thinking about having a nice juicy hamburger when the doors swing open and Eleanor comes stumbling out in tears.

"What happened love? What's wrong?" Louis questioned, standing up to console her, because he's a good boyfriend.

"He s-said a fly would de-demand more att-ention on the runway. H-He said I'm n-not even at amateur level!" Eleanor cried into his shoulder.

And if he's being really, really honest... he doesn't give two shits. What he does care about is the fact that he has sat in this building the entire fucking day only to have his girlfriend come out rejected, not that he's surprised, but still!

"You sit down. I'm gonna go have a chat with that prick." Louis growled.

Louis stalked towards the doors and shoved them open making them slam into the walls. Harry and Niall looked up from where they were chatting at the desk. Louis strolled in and Harry's eyes went wide. The quiff haired lad demanded attention just walking in the door.

"I'd like to have a word with you if I may?" Louis sneered, coming to a halt, crossing his arms, and glaring at Harry.

"Niall, you go finish up those photos of Zayn and Kimberly. I'll be in my office." Harry said standing up from the desk. "This way Mr...?"

"Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." Louis answered coldly.

"Mr. Tomlinson, this way." Harry said motioning for Louis to follow him.

Louis followed after him. They walked down a hall way and through a door with a sign that read 'Harry Styles - Head Photographer and CEO'. Harry shut and locked the door once Louis was in the room then walked over to his desk and sat on the corner.

"What can I do for you Louis?" Harry questioned. "I assumed you're here because your girlfriend or something didn't make it and you just think she's the most wonderful model ever."

"Actually I couldn't care less about the fact that she didn't make it. I just care that I've wasted my whole fucking day sitting in this building!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Louis. What can I do to make it up to you?" Harry asked, giving him a sincere look.

And well Louis did not expect that and he falters.

"Is there something I can do for you Louis?" Harry questioned again, standing up and walking over to the blue eyed lad.

"I - um - I don't - uh..." Louis stuttered, unsure what to say and trying to control himself as he felt his dick twitch in his tight black skinny jeans.

"Don't be shy Louis." Harry purred coming to a halt in front of him and leaning in to nuzzle his ear and breathe hotly, "What do you want baby?"

Louis let a moan escape his lips as he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, offering his neck to Harry silently. Harry accepted the offer and bit down on the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder. Louis gasped and his head dropped back as Harry reached out and grasped his hips with large hands.

"Do you want me to make it worth your time Louis?" Harry asked against the skin of Louis' neck.

"Yes." Louis answered before he could even think about saying no.

"Well how bout you pose for me..." Harry stated stepping back and going to his desk, grabbing his camera. "Go on, pose."

Louis hesitated for a moment before doing as Harry instructed, giving him a longing look with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Good baby, now put one hand on your neck and give me a shy smile." Harry ordered and Louis did just that. "Excellent. Now let your head lull to one side, leave the hand on your neck, and push your other on down your pants and grasp yourself."

Louis followed directions, moaning as his hand grasp his hardening member.

"Just like that. Now unbutton and unzip your pants and do the same pose."

"Now take off all your clothes except your boxers and repeat the pose."

"Hook your thumbs into your boxers and give me a sexy look."

"Just like that baby, give it to the camera."

And Louis feels so wrecked already from Harry telling him what to do that he can't even be arsed that he's standing in front of a camera in just his boxers.

"Now take off your boxers." Harry instructed and that does it.

"What? No!" Louis exclaimed.

"My models have to be ready for any type of shoot. Including nudes. Now take off your boxers." Harry demanded.

Louis slid his boxers off and looked at Harry for instruction.

"Lean against the wall, one hand in your hair, and the other grasping yourself." Harry said, licking his lips at the sight of Louis' fully hard member.

Louis moaned as he did as he was told. He heard the camera click and swore he heard Harry moan.

"Now come lean over the desk and let me see you baby." Harry ordered.

Louis walked over and bent over Harry's mahogany desk, putting himself on display.

"So pretty Louis." Harry praised, adjusting Louis hands so they were stretched out and his legs so they were spread.

Stepping back he snapped a picture then placed the camera on a tri-pod. He set it to record and grabbed the remote to control it. After they finished, he'd watch the video and pull different screen shots from it.

Moving around his desk he took a packet of lube out of his drawer, something he kept on hand for wanking. He hit for the camera to start recording, stripped off his clothes and walked back around to Louis. He slicked up four of his fingers and set the rest of the packet down by Louis' head. The blue eyed lad whined at the sight of the lube packet as Harry spread his cheeks with one hand and teased his rim with one finger.

Harry pushed his cold, slick finger into Louis and Louis groaned at the feeling. Harry's fingers were long and slender, brushing his prostate immediately once he added another. He scissored his fingers inside Louis, his own member hard and standing proud against his abdomen.

He pushed in a third finger and then a fourth.

"Look at the camera baby." Harry ordered, jabbing his fingers into Louis' prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

Harry removed his fingers and Louis whined at the lost. He grasped Louis' hips and flipped him over onto his back.

"Keep your arms beside your head." Harry commanded as he used the rest of the lube in the packet to slick up his length. "Put your feet up on the desk."

Louis put his heels on the desk, giving Harry full access to his stretched entrance. Harry lined himself up and sunk into Louis slowly.

"Make sure you look up or look a the camera baby." Harry said, wanting to get good shots.

Louis' jaw fell open and his eyes closed as Harry pressed in - stretching and filling him perfectly.

"Move." Louis begged. "Please move Harry."

So Harry did. He grasped Louis' thighs and rammed in and out of him.

"Yes! O-Oh fuck yes Harry!" Louis cried out in pleasure.

"That's right baby, scream my name." Harry moaned, working his hips faster.

"Faster, Harry, faster!" Louis pleaded, grasping the edge of the desk.

Harry grabbed Louis ankles and put them over his shoulders before grasping his hips again and pounding into him.

"HARRY!" Louis screamed, trying to push back again him.

Harry pulled out abruptly and hauled Louis up. He forced him to lean over the corner of the desk then slammed back into him. Louis threw his head back in pleasure. They were in the perfect position for the camera to capture Harry fucking Louis and get a perfect shot of Louis position with his head thrown back.

A few minutes later Harry was pulling back out and flipping Louis back over and reentering him. He held Louis' cheeks open and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck. Louis tossed his head back and moaned loudly.

"Yea, yea Harry just like that!" He panted before letting go of his neck and laying on his back on he desk once more.

Harry sped up and thrust into Louis harder and faster, his hips aching from moving so fast.

"HARRY! YES! FUCK ME HARDER BABY!" Louis pleaded through his moans and pants.

"Gonna fill you up Louis, gonna make you leak." Harry panted as he neared his climax.

"Yes, yes Harry. Fill me up!" Louis babbled, shoving his arse back against Harry the best he could.

Harry came with a load moan - filling Louis up until he was leaking, just like he had said. He thrust through his orgasm and fisted Louis until he was spurting white all over his tummy. Louis forced himself to sit up once Harry pulled out, clenching to keep Harry's cum inside him, it had been too long since this had happened. He reached out and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a hot kiss - their tongues invading each others mouth.

Harry switched off the camera and held up a finger. He walked back behind is desk and pulled a small bag out of his brief case and opened up a small package revealing a plug that he had bought out of curiously since he never bottom.

Louis lay back down and spread his legs, unclenching as Harry pushed the plug in. Once it was in, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned up Louis' stomach, pecking his lips as he did while Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls.

Once they were dressed Harry turned to Louis.

"Are you free tomorrow night? Around seven?" He questioned reaching out to brush Louis' fringe from his forehead.

"Yes, why?" Louis smiled, clenching around the plug and nearly moaning.

"Because I think it would be an excellent night for me to take you on our first date." Harry replied, leaning forward to kiss Louis' nose.

"Hmm, I agree." Louis responded, tilting his head up so he could press his lips to Harry's swollen pink ones, all thoughts of the girl waiting for him gone.

"So you weren't here with your girlfriend?" Harry questioned, pulling back enough to look at Louis.

"Oh I am, but that can be easily taken care of." Louis smiled and bit his lip as Harry's lips twitched.

Harry pulled away and took out his cell phone, handing it to Louis so he could put his number in. Once it was in, he sent a text to Louis so he'd have his number then pushed it back into his pocket.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night?" Harry purred, pulling Louis in again.

Louis bit his tongue as the plug shifted and he couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"Yeah." He answered, pressing their noses together. "Can't wait."

"Oh, neither can I. See you then Lou." Harry chuckled pecking Louis' lips one last time.

"See you tomorrow, bye Harry." Louis replied pulling away and heading to the door.

He unlocked the door and headed back down the way they had come. Niall walked by and smirked knowingly at the way Louis was walking.

"See ya around Louis." Niall said with amusement.

"Later Niall." Louis replied and kept walking.

He pushed open the doors and found Eleanor waiting in the same chair he had left her in.

"Finally!" She exclaimed catching sight of Louis. "What took you so damn long?"

Her mood had gone from sad to sour, but right now he was freshly fucked and had a date with beautiful man tomorrow, not even she could bring him down.

"Just had the best sex of my life, that's what took me so long." Louis replied.

"What the fuck!?" Eleanor hissed following Louis as he walked out.

"Look, you've been great, but I'm so bored in our relationship now and I'd rather have something in me than the other way around. You're a great girl and you're gonna be perfect for someone, but not me." Louis said coming to a halt to face her and speak quietly.

"Fuck you Louis." Eleanor growled then walked away, hailing a taxi at the road side.

*~*

It's all over the papers when its confirmed.

Famous photographer, Harry Styles, collects three brand new models after his open auditions one week ago and it looks like he's snagged himself a boyfriend too!

Louis had been hesitant at first to accept the modeling job Harry had offered him. He had never modeled a day in his life! Harry had assured him though that he was just as good if not better than Zayn who was one of the most wanted models.

So it was expected when Louis kissed Harry's cheek with a smile and accepted. He needed a job anyways and this one paid really, really good.

His mum was shocked at first and then absolutely thrilled for him. She was shocked because it hadn't been but a week and a half since Louis and Eleanor had spent the day with his sisters, brother, Jay, and Dan and now all of a sudden that relationship gone and he's dating the sought after photographer Harry Styles.

But she's over the shock pretty quick and it's only a month later when she demands Louis bring Harry over for dinner. So he does and Harry is a big hit with his family. Jay loves him immediately and his sisters are blushing because Harry's 'hot' or 'cute'. And Harry loves them right back.

It's right around their six month anniversary when Louis let's those three little words tumble out of his mouth one night in bed. Harry's got his face pressed to Louis' neck and his hips are rocking steadily as he thrust into Louis and his hands are touching Louis everywhere and it feels so, so good and it just happens.

"I - I shit - Harry I love you" Louis whimpered as Harry pounded him into the mattress. 

And it makes Harry's hips jerk in surprise. He's been trying to find a way to tell Louis that he loves him and now Louis' just blurted it out. He slows down but continues on, thrusting slow and hard into Louis.

"I love you too." Harry breathed into Louis' neck.

And just like that, Louis fell over the edge, calling out his lovers name - completely blissed out and trembling with pleasure. Harry welcomed his orgasm, emptying himself into Louis and sucking a love bite into his perfect skin.

Harry removed himself from Louis and hurried to the bathroom to get a damp flannel. He wiped Louis down carefully then tossed the flannel in the direction of the bathroom before lying down next to his love.

"I'm so glad you came storming in that day. Normally I would have called security." Harry said resting on his elbow and leaning over Louis, using his free hand to comb through Louis' hair.

"I'm glad you didn't. That was the best sex I had had in a long time." Louis chuckled turning his face towards Harry's.

Harry laughed, leaning down to peck Louis' thin pink lips.

"We should relive that some time." Harry murmured and Louis nodded in agreement immediately as he yawned.

Harry smiled and stroked his fingers over Louis' lightly tan cheek. Louis closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the gentle touch.

"Goodnight baby." Harry whispered, pecking Louis' lips.

"Goodnight Hazza." Louis responded, snuggling into Harry's side

*~*

It takes Harry exactly two years to get down on one knee. He recreates the day they met, taking Louis back into his office and fucking him good and hard on his desk then driving them both home so they can change and clean up. He takes Louis to the restaurant they had their first date and it's during dessert that Harry stands up and gets down on one knee. Before Harry's even done with his little speech and asked the big question, Louis is already full on crying and nodding his head.

The people around then clapped politely as Harry slid the silver band onto Louis' ring finger and then scooped him up into his arms to kiss him.

Harry pulled back and took out his phone, opening the camera. He smiled like a man drunk on love and held the phone up.

"Strike a pose, baby." Harry ordered softly.

And so Louis does. He holds his hand up by his face and beams like an idiot with his ring on display.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my works on Wattpad as well at Britt1D4Life :)


End file.
